


(S)He's A Pirate

by blue_skyes



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Pirate AU, Pirate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kidnapped, and taken aboard a pirate ship, the first thing you want to do is get off the boat and go home. But once you get to know the pirates aboard, are you sure you want to leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about from various sources. First there was a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon on TV, then I had started to read stuff about pirates, which ended up leading to a dream where Danny was a pirate. The idea was stuck in my head for a few days now, and I finally had time to get it out. I did a lot of research on the 1600's time period, and pirates from that period to make this fic as accurate as possible. I hope you enjoy!

Another day, another lesson. And today's lesson had left you exhausted. Being the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in England, you were expected to always look and act proper. Especially since you were now an official adult, and were to get married to the son of some other wealthy family in England. You didn't care about that though. You were 21 now, and were fed up with your parents, and their ideals. You wanted to live your life the way you wanted. There was nothing you could do though. You had to get up early in the morning, to get ready to finally meet the man you were going to marry. After changing into your nightgown, you climbed into bed, hoping to dream of a life full of adventures.

It wasn't long before you fell asleep that you woke up to a crash coming from nearby your bedroom window. You lay in bed silently, hoping that at most the intruders were just here to steal from your parents, and that if you pretended to stay asleep, they'd ignore you.

“Goddamn it Ross!” a male voice came from near your window. “You'll wake them up!”

_'So they do know I'm here...'_ You thought to yourself.

“Well sorry! It's not my fault the captain sent me on this mission! He knows I'm no good at these! I don't know why he didn't just send Barry instead...” A second male voice trailed off into grumbling, but this time, this voice was much closer to your bed.

“Just be quiet so we can get this over with.” The first voice replied, sounding like he was right next to you, and you stiffened.

A cloth suddenly covered your face, which led you to struggle against it, your screams muffled as they echoed in your room.

The last thing you remembered was a pair of two big, rough hands holding you down as you passed out from the cloth's strong smell.

Hours must have passed, as you woke up to the bright sun shining on your face. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, adjusting to the sunlight. You had had the weirdest dream last night, of two men coming in your room to kidnap you... Or so you thought. Removing your hands from your eyes, you noticed that this was not your room. The bed you were in was not your bed, the walls and floors were completely made of wood, and the window in the room, was rounder than usual windows. Kind of like ones you'd see on your father's ship. You stood up, your legs somewhat shaky, and walked over to look out the window. Outside, there was nothing but water all around you. In the distance you could see the faint outline of a city, inching farther and farther away from you.

A knot formed in the pit of your stomach as you realized where you were. You were at sea, sailing away from England, with your kidnappers, who could be nothing but pirates. Thoughts raced through your mind as you tried to figure out what to do. What kind of pirates were they? Were they going to kill you? Sell you as some slave in a foreign land? But before you could even think about the answers to those situations, the sound of an opening door scared you, and you jumped back onto your bed, curling yourself into a ball, in the hopes it would protect yourself from who came in.

A tall woman walked in, her hair as dark as the night sky, with skin paler than the newly fallen snow, and her lips just as dark as the ringlets of long hair that framed her face. She wore a black corset, with a matching skirt that cut off just above her knees at the front, and hit her feet in the back. Her knee high boots were black and she wore black and white striped tights that covered her legs. She smiled as she approached you, but her entire appearance scared you, and you curled more into yourself, hoping this was all a dream, and you were back at home in England, sleeping in your bed. You felt the weight of the bed shift under you as she sat on the opposite end of the bed, and you knew this had to be real.

“So, you're awake, are ye?” The female's voice said, friendlier than you expected.

You lifted your head from your knees to look at her, only slightly nodding.

“You don't need to be scared lass, we won't harm ya.” The woman smiled, a slight warmth radiating from it. With still no response from you, she sighed. “My name is Suzy. What's yours?”

You didn't care about her name, or her questions. You had questions of your own that needed answering, and gathering the last of your courage, you spouted them at her. “What do you want from me? Are you going to kill me? Sell me off to be some slave? Are you-”

You were cut off by Suzy's laugh, ringing melodically through the room you were in. “No, no, none of that. We just want yer money!”

“Money?” You asked her, a puzzled look on your face. You didn't have any money on you, all of your money was back home- and that's when it hit you.

“We're holding you ransom! We're sailing off t' New York, where in two weeks we'll drop ya off with whoever your parents have sent to pick you up, and we'll take our money and go, while you sail back to England! Simple as that!”

“But... what if they don't send the money?” You asked nervously, your voice a bare whisper. You were never the child your parents wanted you to be, and with the lack of attention they paid to you in private, it made you wonder if they ever even really cared for you at all. And you had heard of the brutal stories of pirates who didn't get what they wanted. Would they kill you then?

“Well I don't quite know. I guess I'd have t' ask th' captain.”

“So you... you're not the captain?”

“That be my husband, Arin. He's the leader of our crew. Met him when I was living in La Florida working as a barmaid.” Suzy smiled at you, as she recalled the fond memories. “It wasn't often that' he'd be down there, but for some reason, it'd always be my bar he'd be at. We'd talk more and more, and every time, his stay in La Florida would last a little bit longer. We'd finally spent our first night together after only a few months of knowing him, and right after, he'd asked me to run away with him, and be his pirate bride. And with the promise of adventure, well I couldn't resist! We left the next day, and I haven't looked back since.”

You stared at her, wondering why she told you her story of becoming a pirate. It wasn't important to you. You wanted to get home. So you stayed silent. Suzy looked at you as if to say something, when the sound of a bell rang out from the upper deck.

“Sorry,” She shot you a sympathetic glance as she stood up from the bed. “Duty calls! But don't you worry, I'll be back before you know it to bring ya yer lunch! Oh!” Suzy said before she could get out the door. “I just remembered! I came in to bring you this!” She tossed you a small piece of cloth with something inside it. “It's yer breakfast! It's not much, just some bread and cheese, but it should tide you over.”

Suzy left the room, and as the door shut behind her, you uncurled yourself and reached out to grab the small offering that had landed on the bed. Opening the small package, you saw that it was indeed bread, and what looked like cheese. It wasn't nearly as fancy as what you'd have at home, but it would have to do. At least for now. And as you ate, you thought about Suzy's story, having nothing else to do. She spoke of adventure... you _had_ always wanted adventure... but was this the kind you wanted?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I worked really hard on this one, and I hope you enjoy it too!

Time moved slowly when you've got nothing to do. Back at home you would have loved to be able to do nothing. But in a situation like this, where you had nothing to entertain you, it was loathsome. You tried pacing the room, but your legs still weren't used to the sea, and the rocking of the boat made you fall over. There was also the fact that your kidnappers hadn't had the decency to kidnap you with shoes, or to give you any, and you didn't want to risk getting your feet hurt. With no other options, you resorted to counting the planks of wood that made up your ceiling. You were at 50 when there was a knock on your door.

'Lunchtime already?' You thought to yourself. Time was going to be really hard to keep track of, especially meals, since your stomach had been growling most of the day due to the meager breakfast you had had earlier. 

You expected to see Suzy walk in with your lunch, but in her place was a tall man, somewhat lanky in build, with shoulder length shaggy hair, and stubble covering the lower half of his face. His glare was intimidating, and you moved your body away from him as much as you could. He wore a tricorn hat on his head, a white billowy shirt, with black pants and boots. Over it, was a long navy coat, lined with a golden trim, and it's buttons were the same shade. With an outfit like that, one could only assume he was the captain.

“W-Who are you? Are you the captain of this ship?” You tried to sound as brave as you could, but your cowering position and the slight falter in your voice broke your facade easily.

“Me?” A single laugh escaped his lips. “I Danny, second in command and the Quartermaster of this ship.” 

“Quartermaster? What's that?” Never in your life had you heard of such a thing.

“I be responsible for what goes on on this boat. Rations, work, punishment, and most importantly, the treasure. I choose who gets what treasure, and I keep watch over it until we split it. And in this case,” He smirked as he stared straight into your eyes. “Yer our treasure. Until we get the ransom, I'll be keeping a close eye on ya, making sure ye don't try to get away from us. Then again, we be in the middle of the ocean. There ain't nowhere you could run to!” Danny laughed heartily, almost losing his balance in the process.

You on the other hand, didn't find it funny at all. “How can you laugh at such a thing?!” You yelled at him. His laughter angered you, and you weren't standing for it. Gathering your courage, you stood up from the bed, continuing your rant. “You steal an innocent girl from her bed in the middle of the night, not to mention drugging her in the process, only to stick her on a boat sailing far from home, for- for money!”  
Danny laughed more, the angrier you got. Wiping a tear away, he sighed. “Ah lass, you don't know much about pirates, do ye? Treasure is what we live for, and we'll do anything to get it. Even stealing pretty maidens like you.” He walked towards you and grabbed your chin, pinching it slightly as he tilted your face to look at him.

You groaned in frustration as you pulled away from his grasp. “You don't get it do you?! Just because I'm (y/n) (l/n), daughter of one of the wealthiest families in England, doesn't mean you can use me as your pawn in one of your schemes! I have feelings! Wants! Desires! I am my own person!”

“That's lovely. Now if you could stop being so arrogant, I have things to be done, and yer gonna need to accompany me.”

Before you could protest, he had already grasped your wrist firmly in his hand, and had pulled you out of your room. The sun's sudden brightness blinded you, and it took you a moment to steady yourself. The smell of the salty sea air filled your nose, and you steadied your self, opening your eyes and taking in the sights around you.

“Welcome aboard,” Danny said, gesturing to the ship, “the SS Mycaruba!”

“What a… quaint name...” You replied.

“It was the name of a friend th' captain and I made on one of our many adventures! One of th' greatest men I ever knew.” Danny stared off into the distant sea, as if reminiscing over old memories.

You noticed that Danny was still holding your wrist, and you blushed slightly, before coming to your senses and pulling your hand away. 'What am I doing?” You thought. 'As attractive as he may be, he's still a dingy, rude and disgusting pirate.' You could never be attracted to a pirate. You had heard the stories about them, and none were ever good. Killing, plundering, all sorts of horrible things. Besides, what would the people back home say if you were in love with a pirate? You'd be a disgrace to the family.

“Now come on, I want ye to get to know the ship.” Danny motioned for you to follow him, and so you did. Trouble was not something you wanted to start anymore. Not out in the open, where they could easily throw you overboard.

You followed him up a small flight of stairs that led you to the helm of the ship, where a man ever so slightly taller than, but not as skinny as Danny was standing at it, steering the ship. “Here,” Danny gestured to the ship's wheel, “Is the ship's helm. And commandeering our lovely ship, is Barry. He's our first mate. He makes sure all our voyages run smoothly.” He shouted out to the man at the wheel. “Barry! Come and meet our newest captive. Miss (y/n) (l/n).” 

Barry came over to you, removing his hat and bowing to you.“Welcome aboard, miss (y/n).” Barry returned back to the helm, and Danny led you through all different parts of the ship. He took you to the galley, where the cabin boy, Ross, his name was, was preparing the day's meals. The ship's underbelly, where the boatswain, whose name you think was Kevin, was making sure the ship's hull was intact. You passed by a closed door, but you stopped in front of it, pulling on Danny's arm to stop him.

“What's this?” You asked.

“That be th' captain's quarters! No one dares enter unless invited by the captain himself. Now come along. There be one last place on the list.” Danny grabbed your hand, pulling you away from the captain's quarters, and over to another room. He knocked on the door before opening, smiling at the woman he saw inside it.

“Miss Holly! Glad to see ye awake and working!”

The woman Danny called Holly smiled at the two of you. “Who's this?” She asked.

“This be the captain's latest capture, miss (y/n) (l/n). I'll be leavin' her here with ye in the hopes that you can... dress her.” Without so much as a goodbye, Danny released the grip he had on your hand, and shut the door behind him, leaving you with the woman you had just met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been kind of busy lately, and finally got the time to finish this chapter!  
> Also I forgot to mention last time, but (f/n) is first name, (l/n) is last name, and (f/c) is favorite color. This chapter is slightly somewhat filler, but more Danny to come in the following chapters!

The room Danny had left you in had fabrics strewn everywhere. On tables, chairs, the floor, and even the dress forms in the back.

“Hello there miss (y/n)! It's a pleasure to meet you!” Holly stood up from the desk she was sitting at, and walked up to you, giving a slight curtsy. 

“O-Oh hello...” You quickly and politely returned the curtsy. It wasn't something you'd have expected to see on a boat full of pirates. “I'm sorry, but you don't seem like a pirate...”

Holly grinned at you, giggling softly. “Well if you must know, I haven't been one for very long, in fact, I don't really consider myself much of a pirate at all!”

You gasped, your eyes going slightly wide. “Really? Then what are you doing on a pirate ship?”

She nodded in response. “To be honest dear, I'm doing it for the money. I was one of the best seamstresses in London. But more and more women were sewing themselves, and I was earning less and less money. I was coming close to giving up on sewing professionally, when one day, Suzy, who I'm sure you've met, walked into my shop. She wanted me to fix a dress of hers. It wasn't what I was used to sewing, quite different from the London styles, but I was able to fix it in an instant. Suzy fell in love with my work. Not only did she pay me extra when I was done, but she offered me a job aboard this ship. I'd be making more than I ever would here in London, and I'd be working with exquisite fabrics that they'd be able to bring from their journeys. I was hesitant at first, what with piracy being against the law and all, but I needed the money. I could barely feed myself, much less me and my newlywed husband, Ross. So I took the job, and they brought Ross in as well, as the cabin boy.”

“Oh I've met him already. Only briefly though. He seems nice enough.” You smiled at her gently.

“Oh he is. He was a little too enthusiastic about joining the ship's crew though.” Holly laughed. “The day we arrived on the ship, he kept calling everyone 'matey', and saying 'arr' at everything. They were skeptical at first, but now they like him just as much, even if they do tease him sometimes. Now enough about me, Danny's asked me to make you a dress, and that's what we're going to do!” She motioned for you to follow her to her main desk, where she kept all of her measuring instruments.

Measuring you didn't take long, it seemed to you like Holly really was as good as she said she was.

“Now,” Holly asked after writing down your measurements. “What color would you like your dress to be? Don't be picky, I've got every color you could dream of!”

“Hmm...” You thought. Taking a good look at the room, you saw that she indeed did have every color of the rainbow, and more. Finally, your eyes landed on the one you wanted. “That (f/c) one please!”

Holly picked up the pile of fabric, and out from under it, popped out a cockatiel. “Oh hello!” Holly squeaked out in a child like voice. “This is Paco! He's my special little bird! I've been looking everywhere for you Paco!”

The bird flew around the room a couple of times, before deciding to land on your shoulder. You stiffened when he did, scared that he was going to make a mess on your shoulder, ruining your nightdress, something you couldn't have happen on this ship. Holly on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh at your reaction.

“Oh don't you worry miss, he's fully trained and wouldn't do anything to hurt a living soul. Feel free to stroke him if you like, he loves getting stroked.” You lifted a finger up to Paco, slightly stroking the top of his head, eliciting a few soft coos from him.

“See?” Holly exclaimed. “”He likes you already!” She got back to work, outlining the fabric in your measurements, and cutting out the dress's shape. “Now shoo Paco, we've got work to do!” She waved off the bird from your shoulder, where he flew up, resting on one of the rafters on the ceiling. “I'll need you to be taking off your nightdress miss, if you don't mind.”

You stripped yourself of your nightdress, leaving you standing there in your undergarments, and Holly proceeded to pin the fabric around you, making sure everything was in place. You tried to get a look at it through the mirror, only for Holly to block your view. “No no! I never let anyone see my creation until it's done!” She turned from you for a moment, covering the mirror with a stray piece of fabric.

When everything was pinned in place, she slid the dress carefully over your head. You spent the next couple of hours in there, talking to Holly, watching Paco fly around, and trying on the dress multiple times. You enjoyed spending time with Holly, that before you knew it, the dress was ready.

You slipped the dress on, and Holly smiled at you. “You look beautiful!” She pulled the fabric off of the mirror, turning you around to see yourself. 

Finally seeing it, you fell in love with the dress. It was a long dress, with a low, rounded neckline, and sleeves that stopped at your elbows, with a similar colored lace at the sleeve's end. Holly really did do a good job, and you couldn't contain your excitement as you hugged her. “I love it!” You exclaimed. “It really is beautiful!”

“Well thank you...” Holly blushed, slowly returning the hug. “I do pride myself in my work, and I made sure to make you a dress that even when you arrive back in London, you can wear.”  
And you were done just in time, before you could answer, Danny walked in.

“Oh Danny! You've arrived just in time!” You turned to face him, and you saw a slight blush creep to his face.

“Um.... Yes...” He coughed to clear his throat. “It's lunchtime, and I've come to get miss (y/n.)” Danny motioned for you to follow him, and so you did, waving goodbye to Holly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'd love to hear feedback from you guys as well! What I'm doing well, what could be improved on, any and all comments are welcome! Thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! I bet you all forgot about me and this fic! I had originally put this on hiatus after the death of Daniel Kyre (R.I.P), as it had left me shaken up. I was going to come back with this after I was better. Then I was moving from Germany to the US, then I was in a relationship and didn't feel comfortable writing about dating a guy that wasn't my boyfriend, and now that he and I broke up, I was looking for a creative outlet, and decided to bring this back! It's not as up to par as the other chapters, and I'm chalking that up to being a little (more like a lot am i rite? haha) rusty when it comes to writing. I hope you all enjoy and stick with me on this as I'm bringing this back for realz now!  
> TL;DR: I went on a way longer hiatus than was intended, but I'm back full force! Enjoy!

Following Danny outside, your eyes were blinded by the bright light of the sun. You looked up at him, shielding your eyes from the sun. “So… what happens now?”

Danny averted his eyes, practically forcing himself from looking at you. “Just follow me.”

You couldn’t deny it as you followed him. You didn’t know Danny for very long, nor did you know much about pirates, but you could tell there was something wrong. Only what seemed like hours earlier was he dragging you along the ship, showing you around, and now, he won’t even look at you.

He led you into his quarters, and pointed to a wooden chair in his corner. “Stay here.” Danny’s voice was firm and strong. “Just sit over there, don’t touch anything, I’ll be back with lunch.”

When you were sure he wasn’t going to come straight back, your curiosity got the best of you and you decided you were going to look around the room. You were one of England’s elite after all. And no pirate, no matter how moody he was, could tell you what you could and couldn’t do. Standing up from the chair, your eyes swept the room. The wall across from you was full of mounted shelves, that were covered in books, jewels, and other treasures, that Danny seemed to have collected throughout his time being a pirate. There was a desk in the middle of the room, cluttered with quills, ink bottles and note pages, and under it all, was a map of the world. You couldn’t help but wonder to yourself how many places he’d been, and how wonderful it must be to see that much of the world.

Turning to face the wall where you were sitting, you saw a painting of Danny. He was posing triumphantly, one foot on top of a treasure chest, and hands on his waist, the entire pose portraying victory. Taking a few steps closer to it, you noticed how real it looked. It was as if you were looking right at him. Your mind wandered. All you could think about was how amazing his journeys must have been, and how you would have loved to gone on them with him. Your past fleeing your mind, all you could think of was travelling the world with Danny at your side. You reached out your hand to touch the painting, and a cough came from behind, someone clearing their throat.

“Oh!” You jumped and turned around. Looking at you with a glare in his eyes was Danny, standing in the doorway with two bowls in his hands.

“Didn’t I tell ye _not_ to move?” Danny stared you down as he walked towards you.

“I-I’m sorry I just-“ You were shaking a little now. You liked to think that you were brave, but everything about Danny intimidated you. You sat back down in your chair immediately, hoping that maybe he’d go easy on you.

Approaching you, Danny saw the pure fear in your eyes, and his gaze softened. “Just… don’t do it again.” He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He handed you one of the bowls. “Your lunch.”

You were starving, but you couldn’t bring yourself to actually eat the food. The bowl was full of some sort of liquidy mush, with orange things you hoped were carrots, and grey chunks you were praying were some sort of beef. The smell of the food made your stomach turn, and all you could do was stare inside the bowl and stir it with the spoon that came with it.

“Well? Aren’t ye going to eat?” Danny stared at you as he sat down at his desk. “Or is it not up to yer standards?”

“I can’t just eat unidentifiable foods! I don’t even know what it is!” You sniffed at it again, your nose wrinkling with disgust.

Danny laughed at you. “It’s beef and carrot potato stew. Not the most delicious food, but it keeps us going. Now I suggest you eat it, yer not gonna get anything else on this ship.” He watched you closely, as you tentatively lifted the spoon from the bowl into your mouth. Danny even caught the small smile on your lips as you tasted it. “You like it then?”

He noticed. You realized this, and quickly neutralized your face. “I-It’s alright. Could be worse.”

“Oh sure…” Danny said, a sarcastic tone in his voice as he smirked at you.

You didn’t reply, and thus the two of you ate the rest of your meal in silence.

With your stomach full of warm food, and your emotional drainage caught up to you, all you wanted to do was fall into your bed. Or any bed, for that matter. You stretched your arms and couldn’t help but let out a loud yawn. Dan looked up from the work he was doing, and you instantly lowered your arms and covered your mouth with your hands.

“Tired, are ye?” Danny asked, and you gave him a slight nod in reply. Using his thumb, he took his free hand and pointed it at the bed behind him. You hadn’t noticed the bed behind you, but you let out an audible sigh of relief. “Go on, you can sleep in it. Just sleep quietly, alright? I’ve a lot of work to be done.”

“Thank you…” You said softly, walking back and climbing into the bed. The bed was big, big enough for two at least, and bigger than your bed at home. Then again, judging by Danny’s height, you were sure he’d need a bed this big. The blanket and sheets were a dark burgundy red, with a golden silk design around the edges. The bed was so comfortable, that as soon as you rested your head on the pillow, you fell asleep. Not a single thought crossed your mind, not even your upbringing that taught you that women should definitely not sleep in the same room as a man. You were too tired to think of anything, and in your restful state, you never even saw that Danny seemed to be staring more at you than doing the work he was meant to be doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm sure you all forgot about this fic... At this point it's coming down to one update a year oops! ^_^' I'm sorry about that, but I have been thrust into the NSP/Grumps fandom face first once more after seeing NSP live in concert in Charlotte, and this time I promise you all I will be updating this fic more often now! I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter if I'm honest, but I needed to write this out to fit plot wise. This chapter is also in a different POV than the rest of the fic will most likely be, also to fit with the plot. I hope you guys bare with me and enjoy it anyways! :D

Danny sighed, and ran a hand through his unruly hair. “Why can’t I focus?” He asked himself as his eyes drifted to (Y/N)’s sleeping form. That was why. If he were being honest with himself, he had been intrigued by (Y/N) since the first moment he saw her. She had fight, and a spunky personality, not afraid to speak her mind in situations others might find absolutely terrifying. And when he saw (Y/N) in the dress Holly made her, that hugged her curves and showed her off more than the nightgown she wore earlier, his mind had gone out the window. All he could think about was her. And how she was lying there on his bed. And what it would be like if (Y/N) was naked, there on his bed, just for him.  Oh the fun he’d have- _‘No.’_ Danny thought to himself and he shook his head, getting the image out of his brain and stopping himself from going any further.

 

Danny sighed as he turned to his desk. _“Time to get to work…”_ He thought to himself. Danny looked over his desk, and a feeling of annoyance creeping over him. His work had been all messed up, the papers strewn everywhere as (Y/N) had messed with it. _“Why do the elite feel like they have to touch everything they see?”_ He grumbled softly to himself, trying to get his papers back in the order he had left them. Looking down, he saw that (Y/N) had moved away the papers and revealed the map that he had stuck to the top of it. Danny smiled as he looked down at the places marked, showing all the places he’d been. His mind began to drift however, and thoughts of (Y/N) floated in his mind again, and what it’d be like having her along on his adventures. Danny tried his hardest to focus on the papers, making sure it was all in order, but to no avail. The task was too mundane, and his mind kept wandering to her.

 

Danny then left the papers on his desk, before leaning under it and pulling out a heavy chest from underneath a hidden door. Inside the chest was one of their latest spoils, and he needed to count it still every so often, to make sure none of the other crew members had stolen anything from it. Opening the lid, everything seemed to be in order, but he began the count, just to be sure. Danny began with the gold, counting it in piles of ten. As he went, he began finding necklaces and other pieces of jewelry, shining in gold and jewels, and he couldn’t help but look over at you. Danny’s mind wandered once more, and he imagined giving (Y/N) these jewels, and seeing her waiting for him in his room, wearing nothing but them.

 

Quickly, Danny shook his head to snap his head out of his dirty thoughts, and out of frustration, he threw the coins that were in his hand back into the chest. They clattered loudly against the others, and he looked up to see (Y/N) stirring in her sleep. Danny held his breath and froze in place, hoping that (Y/N) wasn’t going to wake up. When she didn’t, Danny let out a sigh of relief, and he walked out of his room.

 

Stepping outside, Danny was relieved to see that there was no one around outside. He began pacing around outside his door, running a hand through his hair. _“Come on Danny, snap out of it!”_ He thought to himself. _“You know you can’t have her!”_ And he was right, as he thought. (Y/N) was first and foremost the ship’s captive, and there was no way he could get involved with her without most likely incurring the wrath of the captain. And even if that wasn’t the case, she was a part of the English elite, and there was no way she could ever want him. She was probably going to marry a rich man that would only raise their fortunes, and live a domestic life in England. There was no way she’d fall for a rough and wild pirate like him. As a rich elite woman, (Y/N) probably had her whole life planned ahead of her, and she wouldn’t stray from that for a moment, Danny was sure.

 

Danny paced for a while, fighting with himself internally. He was falling for a woman he couldn’t have, and he needed to accept that. Once he was finally able to come to the slightest bit of acceptance, he walked back into his room, and sat back down at his desk. Looking over at (Y/N), he was relieved to see she hadn’t awoken yet. Danny forced himself to focus on his work, no matter how annoyed he felt, and how much his mind wandered. Despite the annoyances and the wandering of his mind, Danny managed to quietly and diligently do his work. He organized the papers on his desk, putting them all in order, exactly as they were before (Y/N) messed with them. Danny then counted all the gold in the chest, and luckily it was all there.

 

Once it was done, he even managed to sweep out his room. Not something he usually did, but he needed something to take his mind off of (Y/N) as she slept. He meticulously swept every edge, making it almost as if he was getting every last speck of dust out of his room. Danny avoided going near the bed, being sure not to wake (Y/N) up. Danny was a pirate and not much scared him, but seeing the fire in her personality earlier, he was sure he didn’t want to face her wrath if he woke her up. Of course, he wouldn’t have minded waking up next to her every morning… His mind was wandering once more, but he stopped himself and forced him to finish up his sweeping. When he was finally done, he sat down back in his chair and sighed. The work was tiring, but he was finally done for the day at least. Now all he had to do was take care of (Y/N) until dinner, where afterwards, she’d be put back in her holding room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys really did enjoy this chapter! I want to thank you all for reading this, and if you did enjoy it, if you would please let me know with a comment and/or a kudos! I really do get all happy when I get notifications for either, because it's great knowing people love my work. I love and appreciate all of you <3 And if you didn't like it, and felt there was something I could improve on, please do let me know, as I'm always willing to grow and learn with my writing! Thank you once again for reading! :D


End file.
